


Severus Snape's Secret Admirer.

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Professor Severus Snape has a secret admirer but who is it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

I posted a Severus Snape Valentine challenge to several Harry Potter groups for Valentine’s Day and this is my response to that challenge.  
A challenge that concerns Professor Severus Snape and a secret admirer.  
The following items must be in the story.   
One pair of Silk boxer shorts(must be received as a gift from an admirer) and it must be opened up during Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin watching.  
Points deducted from both Houses during the class which the boxers show up.  
The note must say 'For my favorite Potion Master. Your SA.'  
A valentine card that says something that it makes Severus go red in the face(I mean this!) and it's also from SA. A box of chocolate covered cherries with a note that makes Severus go red in the face. That note must say "Are you as delicious as these are? SA."  
Accuse the Gryffindor students of sending the card, the box of candy and boxer shorts. Especially Hermione Granger. She rushes out in tears.  
Dinner arrives but for his and another teacher's meal but for a note on his plate that says to go to his room for his dinner is waiting there. In his room, there must be roses and candles.   
(Describe his room.)  
"Hello Severus," spoke a female voice.  
"I should have known it was you," snarled Severus, as he looked at ?  
(now this is where you will pick out which Hogwarts female teacher will be Severus Snape's Secret Admirer.  
They can be:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Sinistra  
Sibyll Trelawney  
Vector  
Sprout  
Madam Hooch  
The rating of this story is PG.

**Snape's Secret Admirer.**

 

Valentine day had arrived bright and cheery. Snape growled at all the girls who were reading Valentine day cards in the hallway. He stormed into the Potions room.

"All right class; put your love struck cards away and pay attention! The potion will not be a love potion as you may have hoped since it's Valentine's Day. This potion is to cause warts to fade away. The ingredients are on the chalkboard. Now begin!" whispered Snape, as he turned away from the class to see two items on his respectively clean desk. He picked up the big box first and started to open the box.

He could tell the students were watching him open the box. "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for laziness!"

Severus opened the box to see a note on top. He opened the note and it magically spoke out loud, "For my favorite Potion Master. Your SA.”

He closed the note before it would repeat the note over again. Inside the box was a pair of silk boxer shorts black with silver kisses on the shorts themselves. He looked up and glared at all the students in the room. Both houses were watching him open the box.

"Pansy! Did you send me this?!" snarled Severus Snape, holding the boxers up.

"No sir. I didn't. They do look good," Pansy stated quickly.

"Miss Granger? Did you send this to me? Bribing your teacher will get you no where,” spoke Severus, glaring harshly at her.

“No sir. I don’t even like you that much to buy you that!” she replied.

“I think you are lying about this, Miss Granger. Twenty points removed.” Snape hissed.

Hermione couldn’t even believe her ears. He removed points from her house cause she was telling him the truth! She couldn’t take it no more and rushed out of the room in tears.

Snape turned away from the other students and went to open the long box. But he noticed that there was another note. He decided to open that first. The valentine card said something that makes Severus go red in the face and it was also from SA. After regaining his composure, he dismisses the entire class.

He opens the next note that was on the box. The note that accompanied it spoke, "Are you as delicious as these are? SA."

Then, he quickly opened the box to find that it was chocolate covered cherries. He picked one up and popped one into his mouth and savored the taste of sickly sweet cherry. He wondered who knew he loved chocolate covered cherries.

He waved his wand over the now overflowing cauldrons and got his class room all clean. He walked out of the room carrying his box which held his new boxer shorts and his chocolate covered cherries to his room where he placed the boxers in his dresser and put the cherries on the dresser before he hurried off to dinner.

 

“Good evening, Dumbledore.” Snape said, as he greeted the headmaster before sitting down at his normal place. Dumbledore called for dinner as all the plates were filled with food. But his and another teacher's meal didn’t even show up but for a note on his plate. He looked around knowing that someone must have placed it there. He opened the note and quietly read it. ‘ _Your dinner awaits you in your private chambers._ ’

“Severus, aren’t you eating with us tonight?” asked Dumbledore, looking at him as he stood up.

“I’m sorry, Albus but something came up and I’ll be eating in my chamber tonight and no it’s not him,” whispered Severus, as he left to go to his room.

He opened the door and noticed on his dark oak furniture was candles and from and from what the candle light shown on revealed rose petals on the ground. He followed them into his bedroom where he noticed that someone was sitting on his bed.

"Hello Severus," spoke a female voice.

"I should have known it was you," snarled Severus, as he looked at his fellow Professor, who was dressed somewhat different than normal.

“Well, what do you think of my outfit, Severus? You rarely see me in this type of clothing,” she replied, her yellow colored eyes gazing at him. “You usually see me in my flying outfit or a referee outfit.”

“Indeed, Ms Hooch. This is a different side to you. I never knew you were such a seductress,” Severus cooed, as he looked at her.

“You have no idea how hard it was to get those items to you and convince the House Elves not to fill your plate with food tonight,” ms Hooch said, as she walked towards him. Took out her wand and waved it at him as he went from his robes to his boxers that she got him that day.

Then, a whispered word blew the candles out and the night was filled with the sounds of two Professors made the best of the darkness and of the day meant for lovers.

 

_* I hope you liked this story. I was tempted to give him McGonagall but that would be too obvious._


End file.
